Impractical
by narutogoldylocks
Summary: A year has passed since M.K. was turned into a little person and had the adventure of a life time. Now that she has graduated from high school, what will she decide to do with her life? Will she go to college in an attempt to fulfill her mother's dream? Or will she ask for the biggest, most impractical favor ever from a tiny person?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** Hello, world of fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this Epic story. Any constructive criticisms are quite appreciated but please no ignorant slander. Thank you! -Lisette

*I do not own Epic or any other its characters.

Almost a year has passed since M.K. became a little person and helped temporarily defeat the Boggans and their leader, Mandrake. A year has passed since M.K. saw life through the eyes of Moonhaven's leafmen. A year has passed since she had ventured out of her comfort zone and courageously protected the pod chosen by the queen, Tara. And it has been a year since M.K. had the most adventurous, exciting time of her life with a boy named Nod. Unfortunately, she was regrown to her normal size by the new queen, and although she has been speaking with Nod through her father's cameras- and, occasionally, in person when a jealous slug named Mub put Nod's head in his mouth- she can never speak to him face to face without the help of her dad's technology.

What hurts her most is that Nod can no longer hold her in his strong arms, or kiss her with his soft lips, or run his hands through her ginger hair. Mary Katherine longs to look into his eyes and to hold him close. She wants to hold him and never let go. Being a "stomper," all she can do is hope that one day she can run into his arms and kiss him passionately.

During the school year, M.K. had hardly any time to speak with her forest friend; being a senior was rough, especially because of the three AP classes she took. She hardly had any time to breathe, let alone communicate with someone two inches tall. The only time she really had to talk with Nod had been during winter break, but even then she had multiple assignments due, including: projects, essays, and book readings. She had hoped to have a bit more time to spend with him during spring break, but a close friend of hers had invited her to spend the week at her cabin for some peace and quiet. Although M.K. wanted to spend time with Nod, she also knew that spring time was particularly hectic for the leafmen, what with protecting the queen while she worked on newly budding plants and keeping the Boggans in check. As a result, M.K. agreed to her friend's offer, hoping for some peace from her studies.

Sadly, her friend invited three other girls as well, and it soon became a high-spirited get-together filled with doing one another's hair and nails, gossiping, and talking about boys. One night, when the girls asked M.K. is she had any crushes, she spoke of a sweet yet slightly cocky boy she had met the previous summer who delivered mail near her father's house. The girls immediately gathered around M.K., asking question after question:

_What does he look like?_

_Is he handsome? I bet he's handsome._

_What did you guys talk about?_

_Did you get really close?_

_Did you kiss?_

That last question hung in the air around them like a balloon so highly inflated that it could burst at any moment. Although she tried to hide it, M.K.'s lips turned up ever so slightly, and it did not go unnoticed. The girls pounced on this newborn knowledge, once again erupting in questions. They wanted to know:

_Oh my God, how was it?_

_Was he a good kisser? I bet he was._

_Did you guys French kiss?_

_Was it passionate? Was it sweet?_

_Did you go "all the way?"_

A blush rose on M.K.'s face, and by the last inquiry, she could feel her whole face and ears burning. A gasp emitted from one of the girls, "Oh my God, did you?"

"Most certainly not!" M.K. replied, shaking her head in embarrassment. _I can't even __think__ about having sex with Nod. That would be so…_ An even deeper blush washed over her face. She had never thought of Nod in such a way. Well, perhaps not ever, being a teenage girl. And she had to admit that she would not mind being that close to his lean, muscular body… _What am I thinking?! Get it together, M.K.!_

Snapping out of her reverie, she answered the girls' endless interrogation the best she could without giving anything away about Nod's true identity- for she knew they would pester her if she completely ignored them- and then tried to change the subject. Needless to say, it had been an interesting evening for all of them.

Now that it is summer again, M.K. is determined to speak with Nod and possibly tell him about her feelings, her future, and whether or not he could be a part of it. She told herself that after a year, the new queen must have enhanced her powers, and she hoped that the queen would do her a favor. Said favor could ultimately ruin her life or save her from a life of regret.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who favorited or is following this story! It really means a lot to me, especially since this is my first Fanfic and it already has so many views! :D And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Your input is truly appreciated. I am always open for suggestions & constructive criticism. You guys rock! Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. 3

Chapter 2

As the beginnings of June roll along, the weather in Moonhaven has started to gradually change. The temperature hovers around 70 degrees Fahrenheit and is steadily increasing. All the plants are in full bloom, and the buzzing bees fly leisurely from flower to flower, collecting sweet nectar with each visit. The congregations of gnats huddling near the ground in the afternoon reveal the heat that will soon consume the forest.

The sun beats down on the leafmen's heads when they fly above the trees. Nod was never aware of how truly hot the summers in the area were until he became old enough to ride a bird above the treetops that so conveniently shaded the forest. Plus, being only two inches tall, Nod could enjoy the cool, damp soil's embrace whenever he felt like lounging about all day.

Thankfully, enough sunlight could shine through the trees' leaf canopies in order to bring life to the forest, but Nod had never considered how hot it must be for a stomper. After flying outside of the forest's protection, Nod had felt a wave of heat overcome him as he traveled to the professor's house. A bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face. He wipes it away with his hand and urges his bird forward. He can hardly contain the excitement building up inside of him.

_Today is the day,_ he thought. _The day I finally get to see her._

A smile stretches across his face. He is so excited that he barely even notices the heat any more. Memories of the last conversation he had with the girl of his dreams flood his mind…

"_I'm so sorry, Nod. I've just been so busy," the girl with red hair said, her eyebrows scrunched together in apology, a frown adorning her face. Nod lifted up his hands reassuringly. _

"_It's okay. Really, it is. I understand. Things have been pretty hectic over here too."_

"_I promise I will make it up to you. When it's summer again, I'll have more free time. We can hang out more then."_

"… _It won't really be hanging out because we won't be together," Nod said sadly as he looked down at his feet. _

"_Hey, don't be like that. You know it's easier if we just talk through my dad's cameras."_

"_Well, yeah, easier for you," he scoffed while crossing his arms and looking away from her._

"_Nod, please don't be upset. I miss you too," M.K. sighed. Nod peaked up from under his eyelashes. He could clearly see the sadness etched into her face. He picked his head up and looked into her eyes. _

_Such sadness, such longing dwelled in those green orbs._

_Nod sighed in defeat and dropped his arms. "I miss you so much, M.K." he said, the desperation clear in his voice. M.K.'s eyebrows scrunched together even further, if that was possible. She took a short intake of breathe, and her mouth opened as if she was going to say something. She seemed to be at a loss for words because she closed her mouth again. _

"_When will you be back?" he asked. "June sixth," she replied. "Okay, I'll be there." M.K. nodded in return. "Well… I guess I'll see you later…"she said. "Yeah, see you later…" He turned to leave. "Nod!" M.K. burst out. His head quickly turned back to face her. "Yes?"_

"_I'll miss you."_

_He nodded, "I'll miss you too, M.K."_

_They stared at one another for a few moments before M.K. said in a rush, "Bye!" and hurriedly turned off the monitor. On Nod's side, the camera went dark, and all he saw was his own reflection in its lens. His mouth gaped open. He had been so close this time, so close to telling her something that had been consuming his mind for what seemed like ages. _

"_I love you," he stated to the love of his life, but she could not hear his confession._

Nod slowly opens his eyes to look ahead, no longer enthralled in his memories. A faint frown tugs at the corners of his lips; the last time he had talked to M.K. had been pretty emotional, not the happy rendition he had hoped. Now that she's back, Nod could experience the joyful reunion he longed for.

He hopes she had not changed her plans and decided to spend the summer at a friend's house like she had during that week in the spring. What had she called it? A spring "get-away." A get-away from what? Him? Nod often felt entirely confused when thinking about the complex world of the stompers. Some of their terminology completely baffled him.

He squints his eyes to take in less of the neon-orange setting sun. Shifting his gaze upwards, his eyes take in the collage of colors painted in the afternoon sky. The hot pinks near the sun, the purples and greens of the clouds, and the faded blues all capture his every sense.

He wishes he could fly that high, touch the cool, water-soaked clouds and watch the diamond stars glisten in the deep blue sky brought about by the night. He wishes he could fly up there with M.K. and experience nature in a different way. Perhaps one day they will take the plunge together and dance among the clouds. For now, he is content to just see her. With each passing moment, he comes closer to the giant house she lives in.

With each moment, he grows closer to gazing into her mesmerizing green eyes. Nod has trouble reining in the jubilant, goofy smile off his face. _Well, let's just hope she's as excited as I am._

The house finally comes into plain view, and he is a measly ten feet from it. He reaches the windowsill and dismounts his bird, patting it affectionately on the head. He peers through the window; the professor is nowhere in sight. _That doesn't mean he's not blundering around somewhere else, _Nod thinks with a chuckle.

Luckily, the professor always leaves the window open a few inches, which allows to easily walk under it. He enters the house and listens for any signs of movement: Nothing. The excitement evades him just as quickly as it came. His face melts into disappointment. Just as he starts to turn around, the front door opens, and he can hear some chatter floating in from the hall. A memorable laugh fills the air, and although it is in slow-motion to Nod, he can still recognize it as M.K.'s.

It's the kind of laugh she gives after a particularly funny joke, or rather, whenever Nod would obscenely embarrass himself with his outrageous attempts to impress her. It's the kind of laugh that rings true; one not forced or heavy with the death of her mother. Nod had heard that laugh many times as well, and each time the sadness of it reached his ears, he could feel his heart ripping in two.

_If only I could make the pain she carries go away. She deserves to be happy._

He knows, however, that M.K. will never truly be over the death of her mother. She may be able to accept it, move on with her life, and learn to be happy again- knowing that her mom would want her to- but the pain will never fully go away. Nod understands this from personal experience, having lost his father and never knowing this mother.

He hopes that by sharing the similar pain, they can be each other's crutches and win the race to happiness. He will help her travel through the mud, sticks, and rain of the trail, knowing that the warm sun lies at the end. The trail they follow may be a winding, confusing path that no one else dare follow, but they will never take the easy way out. They both understand that you have to work for what you want regardless of what it is.

Whether they arrive there before everyone else, or much later, does not matter to him. He knows that one day he and his love will surpass all of them in happiness.

****Note:** So there's chapter two! How'd you guys like it? Any comments? Suggestions? Critiques? Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! I will try to update soon. :D


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies! I am so happy that this story has so many followers! It really brightens my day. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. I will try my best to not let you down! And sorry for not updating; I haven't been motivated lately, and when I'm not motivated, writing doesn't happen. But I will take this story wherever it leads me! Review please~

MK walks up a few wooden steps in her black flats, black sheer tights, high-waist navy blue skirt, and white button-down shirt. She had already un-tucked and unbuttoned her shirt earlier, revealing a white tank top underneath. The summer heat was too much for her to be choked by a collar. She reaches out a hand and opens the unlocked door of her house. "My dad should really start locking the door," MK said to her friend as she entered. Her friend, Casey, followed her across the threshold.

"Then again," MK continued while closing the door, "it's not like anyone lives close enough to steal anything, or like there's anything of value here."

The girls look at each other in silence and suddenly burst out laughing. It was true; nothing of value existed in MK's old house. The only thing someone may want was her dad's computers, but even _they_ were outdated.

Casey follows her red-headed friend further into the dark house, noticing that MK's backpack is a dark gray, not black as she had previously thought.

"Hey, where's the bathroom? I want to change out of our stupid uniforms," Casey stated.

"Down the hall to your left," MK replies with a smile. "I'll get us some water," she adds. Casey nods and walks towards the bathroom.

The redhead lets out a sigh and sluggishly walks into the "living room" that had been turned into a computer lab. She sets her bag against a wall and sits down in her father's swivel chair. She slouches in the cushioned chair and rests her head on the back of it, her eyes closed. After a moment she opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. A soft breeze rolls in, and she feels it upon her damp skin. She pulls her head up, eyeing the slightly opened window. She reluctantly sits up and drags her feet over to the window. She then puts her hands under the firm wood and pulls the window higher, letting the air waft into the room. She sighs peacefully as the wind caresses her body.

_Dad needs to get air conditioning_ she thought. MK continues to stare out the window, having completely forgotten about getting Casey and herself some water.

At that moment, Nod was running from his hiding place behind a desk lamp back to the window. He had hidden when he heard voices; he knew one of them was MK, but he did not know the other one, and it certainly did not sound like the blundering professor. He makes it to the windowsill and climbs atop a glass jar. He begins jumping up and down, waving his arms, and yelling as loud as he can, but MK does not seem to hear him. He brings his arms down in a huff, fists clenching at his sides. _Stompers have terrible hearing_ he thought in annoyance, his eyebrows scrunched together.

…_But it's not their fault…_ he reminded himself. He lets out a sigh and decides he will get her attention some other way; he needs to before her friend comes back. He scans the room for anything that might make a loud enough ruckus to catch her attention.

_Bingo._

Nod jumps down from the jar, leaps onto the desk, and jogs over to a small pile of pins next to a computer monitor. He picks one up and launches himself from the desk back to the windowsill. He takes a few steps to the jar and hits the jar's glass repeatedly with the pin's metal point, hoping the high pitched frequency will be enough for MK to look down. Upon hearing the noise, MK's head shoots downwards, and she sees a tiny bug carrying a pin next to a jar on the windowsill. She then realizes who the "bug" is, and cries out, "Nod!" with wide eyes. A smile breaks out across her face. Nod drops the pin and breaths heavily.

_Geez. How much does it take to notice a guy?_

The pin begins to roll away, but before it can fall off the sill, MK picks it up and places it on the desk with its siblings. She turns back to Nod and puts her hand out. He climbs aboard, and she pulls him up to eye level. Her emerald green eyes are glossed over as she looks at her tiny friend. She then uses both hands to gently hug Nod to her cheek. She does not know how else she could possibly show affection to someone so small without hurting him.

This action startles Nod at first, but then he stretches out his arms across her cheek in an attempt to return the gesture. He can feel the light peach fuzz hair along her cheek, and realizes how every person has hair there; it's just too short for people to notice. Of course, it helps if you're two inches tall and the other person is five foot six.

MK doesn't know how long she has been holding Nod like this, but all she knows is that she doesn't want to stop. Without noticing it, a tear escapes from one of her glazed eyes and rolls down her cheek. Nod feels his hair and face get wet. He pulls away from MK's cheek and thinks the wetness is from a tear. The saltiness that enters his mouth when he opens it to question her confirms his idea.

"Nod! Oh I'm so sorry! I got you wet, didn't I?" MK asks in worry as she pulls her hand away from her face to look at her friend. Nod shakes his arms back and forth in front of him to signify that it is all right. He knows better than to try to speak with her. He may be able to understand her slow, slurred speech, but there is no way she could understand his high-pitched, speedy talk without her dad's technology.

"I'm so happy to see you! But I have a friend over, so maybe you can come back later? Or we can meet in the forest…"

Nod, ironically, nods his head with a big grin on his face.

"Okay, so, meet in the forest at 7?"

He nods his head again.

"Great! I have loads to tell you," MK says with a smile as she sets her friend back down on the windowsill. "So I'll see you later. Meet at the usual spot?" She inquires. He once again expresses his agreement. Nod turns to leave out the window, his loyal bird still waiting nearby.

"Oh, and Nod?"

He turns back to the love of his life.

"I've missed you."

A bittersweet smile spreads across Nod's face. That was all he wanted to hear. He lifts a hand and waves to her. She waves back. He whistles for his bird, which comes quickly to his call. He mounts his bird and ascends into the air. Before flying away, he turns so he is parallel with the window to get one more glance at MK. She is still watching him. A warm smile envelopes her face as she tilts her head to the side. He grins back at her, then steers his bird and flies off into the afternoon's red sky. The whole way back to Moonhaven, he can't keep the grin off his face.

"_I've missed you."_

That was all he needed to hear.

****Note:** So there's chapter 3! Sorry for updating so late. I'm a bad person, I know. I really liked this chapter. It's so cute! Gahhh Nod is such an adorable little bundle of sunshine and cockiness and total goofiness. He pretends not to be, but he is a TOTAL SAP. Gotta love him. It's really fun to write his reactions xD

But how'd you guys like it? Any comments? Suggestions? Critiques? Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! I will try to update soon. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhhh I am such a horrible person; I know. I hardly ever update. I promise I will try to update more often. Also, it has been brought to my attention by a reviewer that I change verb tenses. I'm sorry! I try so hard not to, but I've been told to write in present tense rather than past. I generally like how past tense sounds more, but many English teachers have told me to write in present. Said reviewer suggested that I write in past, but I think I need to challenge myself. Thanks anyway dear! As always, a big 'thank you' to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. It is truly appreciated! Love you guys 3 **

Casey stands in the doorway of the computer room in MK's house, leaning against the door frame nonchalantly. She watches the back of her friend who faces the window. "Sooo… Do you have a boyfriend who lives in like Canada or something? Because I've never seen girls talk to a nonexistent boy before." MK spins around and her jaw drops; her face flushes.

"Uh-um," she stutters while twiddling her fingers nervously. She tilts her head down to stare at the floor with wide eyes, trying to think of a logical explanation. She could go along with what Casey had said, but how crazy would she seem? Girls don't normally pretend to talk to boys, do they? And how long has Casey been standing there? Did she notice MK holding her hands to her face or setting Nod down on the windowsill?

How can she get herself out of this?

Casey strolls into the room and plops herself into the swivel chair. She turns her body with it to face MK and places a hand under her chin thoughtfully. "You must really like this guy if you're letting your dad's craziness get to you."

As nervous as she is, MK cannot help but laugh at her friend's remark. The idea of becoming more like her father is so ridiculous, yet so terrifying, that she can't stop the antsy laugh from escaping her lips. "Well…" MK takes a deep breath and then exhales. "Yes, I really do like him… But he's not my boyfriend!" she adds hastily.

"Oh, are you friends with benefits then?" Casey waggles her eyebrows and smirks when MK's already flushed face turns a deeper red. "No!" MK says defensively. Again, she is forced to think of Nod in an intimate way. It freaks her out. She shudders and wipes her clammy hands on her navy blue skirt.

"Wait a second," Casey continues, "Is he that guy you talked about at my parents' cabin during spring break?" When her ginger friend does not reply, a grin spreads across Casey's face. She hops up from the chair and practically glides over to MK. She takes MK's hands in hers.

"Tell me more about him! Has anything saucy happened? Does he live around here? Oh my God, can I meet him?!" Casey almost squeals.

"Will you cut it out?" MK snatches her hands away. "Nothing 'saucy' has happened. And yes, he does live around here, but you can't meet him."

Casey's face immediately crumbles, and her entire figure slumps. MK spies her friend's shrunken stance and notices the shining golden highlights in her hair. Casey is already a natural blonde, but the summer sun has started to give her even more highlights, and the soft beach waves seem to be made of liquid gold. If Casey's head was not dropped, the hazel-brown of her eyes would be staring into MK's emerald ones.

"Why not?"

MK does not like lying to people, especially her friends, but what could she tell Casey?

_You can't meet him because he's a tiny, 2-inch person who protects the forest._

As if MK could ever say that. She would seem nuts! Then she'd _really_ seem like her father's daughter. Then again, Casey had not mentioned that MK had held her hands to her face after picking up something from the windowsill, so maybe she had not seen Nod at all.

She hates lying, but maybe she can tell half-truths, like when she said that the boy lives around here, which he does. But what else could she say that would not compromise Nod's… situation?

"You can't meet him because… he already left." MK tries her best to look upset to better convince Casey. _To better __fool__ her is more like it,_ she thought bitterly.

"He left? When?" Casey sits up straighter.

"… Yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why did he leave? Where did he go?"

"He left because he has no family here. He wanted to make a fresh start." With each passing lie, MK feels an imaginary knife repeatedly stabbing her heart. At this statement Casey's eyes soften, and once again, her body slumps.

"What about you?" Casey's soft voice asks.

"What about me?"

"Couldn't you be his family?"

MK feels the strings of her heart being snapped in half.

"I don't think I would ever be enough to fill that void."

The sadness in her voice is no longer acting but true pain. MK had thought about whether she would be enough for Nod countless times, but she had never voiced those lamentations before. Casey stands up, walks over to MK, and puts her arms around her. Neither says a word; MK merely places her arms around Casey's waist and settles her head against the blonde's shoulder. She doesn't notice the tears falling down her face until Casey pulls away from her to wipe them with her fingers.

"When did we become close enough friends for you to let your guard down and cry around me?" Casey asks. A short laugh escapes MK's lips and then she shrugs, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "Come on. You never got us that water," Casey says while placing an arm around her ginger friend's shoulders and leading her out of the room. She doesn't know where the kitchen is, but she knows MK will guide them there.

This was the first time the girls shared an emotional moment together, and Casey finally understands why that is so: MK simply goes through her daily routine. She seems like an ordinary girl- a guarded one, yes, but ordinary still. However, it is upon closer evaluation that a person might see the pain festering in her heart. She never talks about it, but Casey knows that MK lost her mother. Casey does not want the redhead to ever lose a person dear to her again, but it seems as though she just did.

Whoever this boy is, he is clearly important to MK.

Shortly after Casey left, MK's dad arrives home. Professor Bomba bustles about the computer room, occasionally stopping at the wooden table in the middle of the room to view some miscellaneous items he had collected in the forest today. He is much too focused to notice when his 18 year old daughter joins him, but he does notice when she taps him on the shoulder.

"Ah! You startled me, Mary Katherine!" he says in surprise while placing a hand to his chest.

"Sorry, Dad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to see Nod now."

"Ohh, well alright then. You have a helmet, right?"  
"Yeah. I got it right here," she motions to the helmet held like a basketball in her right arm.

"Good. You kids have fun now! Tell Nod I say hello," he says with a smile.

"I will. See you later!" MK turns around and walks to door. Just as she is about to open it, Ozzie comes running to her out of nowhere. She kneels down to scratch the dog affectionately behind the ears.

"Sorry Ozzie, you can't come with." The dog whines a little as MK holds him back with her leg while opening the door. "Sorry boy!" she says again. And with that, she squeezes through a small opening and shuts the door quickly so as to prevent Ozzie from leaving the house.

Professor Bomba looks at the space his daughter just left. A smile sweeps across his lips. He walks over to Ozzie and sits on the floor with the dog. Ozzie jumps onto his lap and licks the professor's face. Bomba pushes the dog away from his face.

"She's in love with that boy, you know. And he's in love with her. They might get married one day." Ozzie tilts his head seemingly in confusion.

"Well, I'm not sure how the size difference would work, but they'll figure it out." Ozzie licks his owner's hand as though in agreement. For the rest of the night, the professor decides to take a break and sit on the chair swing on the front porch, enjoying the setting sun and the light breeze.

A/N: Thank you everyone! Hopefully you all will like this chapter. I'm going to write more, I promise! Haha I had originally planned to have this fic be completely wrapped up by chapter 6, but it seems like it's gonna be longer. Might be 8 chapters. We'll just see. Please review! Thanks again :D


End file.
